Locked in Walls of Beauty
by WindowChild
Summary: Rosalie's thoughts and worries before one of her many weddings. Canon pairings, pre-series.


A/N: Written based on the fact that Rosalie and Emmett have apparently had lots of weddings for show.

Perched in front of the vanity mirror, Rosalie's staggering beauty could only be compared to a goddess's. Rose petals - how perfect - mingled with her golden curls, framing her pale face in clouds of pink.

"You're almost ready?" Alice darted inside, her own dress radiant. Of course not as radiant as Rosalie - Rosalie would not allow it, especially on her 'wedding day'. Rosalie smiled at her reflection for a moment, and then towards her sister. She felt a certain affection for Alice during all of her weddings, for she knew that Alice enjoyed the festivities - the clothing, the music - more than anyone else in their little family.

"I'm ready," she replied, sighing. "How is it out there?"

"Crowded, of course. Everyone wants to see the beautiful Rosalie Hale." She giggled, her hands pressing gently on Rosalie's back. "Esme wanted to come and help with your hair, but she's busy greeting people."

"Of course," Rosalie replied. She liked doing her hair herself, anyway. "How many jokes are Edward and Jasper making?" she asked suddenly, on edge. They'd been mocking her since the third or fourth wedding, and this would be the seventh. Like they had any right to complain. Weddings helped convince the surrounding humans of their lifestyle, didn't it? Weren't people 'their age' always getting married?

Alice smiled, lying sportingly. "Not many. You look beautiful, Rose." Rosalie didn't reply, didn't say thank you. She already knew that. "The hall is great. I'm so glad we decided on the flowers for the aisle."

"Me too."

"These weddings are fun, you know. Don't listen to the boys. Besides, I know Emmett likes any opportunity to express his love for you." Rosalie's beam grew wider, casting a crescent of sparkling joy across the mirror pane.

"You're ready?" Alice repeated, watching Rosalie shift a last flower behind her ear. The blonde vampire nodded. "Okay, I'll send Carlisle in." She giggled. "Good luck, Rose!" And she was off, returning to her part as sister of the groom.

In the few moments before Carlisle arrived, Rosalie continued to stare at her reflection. She truly believed that the weddings her beneficial to people other than just she and Emmett. They gave the skeptical humans a reason to celebrate rather than investigate the Cullens' oddities.

"You look beautiful, Rose," Carlisle said, his buttery voice wafting into her dressing room. He smiled, a glowing, paternal smile. Of course Carlisle would feel happy for her happiness. She stood, again not thanking the compliment.

"Does Emmett look nervous?"

He laughed heartily at her, eyes twinkling with the joke. "I think he's gotten over the nerves by this round."

"Mmm."

"You know, Mr. Ellison was speaking to me earlier. I think he's a bit jealous. He mentioned wanting to talk to you before the wedding." Again, Rosalie made no reply. Men's lustful thoughts didn't move her. They hadn't in quite some time.

Almost unconsciously, her eyes traipsed past Carlisle and into the hall. Rows and rows of curiosity, of blood-filled humans who wanted to steal her away from Emmett. She hated them, sometimes. That's why she liked having them at her wedding. It was so easy to show off, to make them wish they could know the secret that made her so beautiful.

Alice was right. The flowers were a good choice. Ironically, rose petals looked the best with the vampire complexion of Rose's face, with the pale tones of her hair. It made sense that they would fill the hall with accessories that only continued to accent her extreme royalty of appearance.

"Rosalie?" Her mind had wandered, and Carlisle was watching her with mild concern. "Would you like to begin? They're waiting to play the march until we give the signal."

"I... yes. I'm ready." Carlisle held out his arm, the absolute example of a gentleman, and Rosalie took it with a hum of happiness inside her head.

"Rosalie?"

She snapped back to attention, and turned towards him with a smile. "Carlisle." As with every wedding, the emotions overwhelmed her at this point. She wanted to say that he was a far better father than the one she once had, far kinder and considerate. He was good rather than greedy. He cared for her happiness, which probably explained why he put up with all of these ceremonies.

Their eyes met for a split second, the amber color glowing under the hall's dim light. The words surged into her throat, wanting to thank him, but they stuck before she could utter a single one. She was an affectionate woman, at least when it came to her husband, but she knew that most found her too prickly for the other demonstrative forms of love. The words 'I love you' sounded wrong on her lips, as strange as 'thank you'.

"Carlisle..." She tried as hard as she could. Pressing her mind to the limits, she did everything she could to summon the right words of gratitude. But they wouldn't come. She stared at Carlisle for a moment, her eyes wide, and then she finally stepped back long enough to notice the look on his face. Behind his shining capability, his evident compassion, she saw that he understood. He understood the feelings she kept behind her front, the silent fear that people might hate her for her petty jealousies and vanities.

"Rosalie, they're waiting for you." He probably meant the human audience. He probably meant that they should leave. But even so, Rosalie took a different sort of meaning. She took it to mean that the family was expecting her, wanting her out with them in the hall.

Clutching Carlisle's arm, her grip more breathless than she ever would have used on her own father, she straightened her neck with confidence. "Let's go."

A/N: That's all! I don't know why both Twilight fics I've written have been about the Cullens, since I really am a wolf pack kind of girl, but I guess I just had ideas for them. I hope you enjoyed this little fic :D. Please review!


End file.
